It is known to provide some manually propellable wheeled vehicles or apparatuses such as bicycles with a motor unit to assist a user in powering the apparatus, especially up sloping terrain, e.g. hills, although the motor unit is sometimes used by itself to power the bicycle over any terrain. Often, a power level adjuster, commonly referred to as a throttle, but maybe comprising a torque sensor, together with a power switch, where applicable, for the motor unit are located on a handlebar of the bicycle near to other controls such as gear change levers and handbrake levers. A problem with this arrangement is that the presence of the conventional control devices such as gear change levers and handbrake levers at positions convenient for a user to operate by hand often necessitates the motor unit power level adjuster being located at a position on the bicycle that is not convenient for easy hand operation and may even require the user to remove one of their hands from the handlebar in order to operate said power level adjuster which is not desirable.
A further problem with conventional hybrid bicycles having a motor unit is that the positioning of the motor power level adjuster for hand operation often results in less than smooth adjustment of the level of power, e.g. electric current for an electric motor, being provided to the motor unit. One reason for this is that, where the power level adjuster is operated by hand with the hand still in contact with the handlebar, shocks incident on the wheels of the bicycle are felt more substantially in the user's arms than in their legs. The problem of smooth adjustment is exacerbated where the user is forced to remove one of their hands from the handlebar to operate the power level adjuster as the user now has to control steering and braking of the bicycle using one hand which is further problematic in that it distracts the user from the task in hand, namely to adjust the level of power being provided to the motor unit.
The foregoing problems are also true to some degree with respect to operating a gear change lever or the like on the bicycle, particularly where the gear change lever is not readily accessible on the handlebar of the bicycle.
The foregoing are just some of the common problems encountered with conventional hybrid motor assisted pedal driven apparatuses such as bikes.